


cut my hair

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [326]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post Series, Wordcount: 100-500, haircut, janaya - Freeform, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Janai was overdue for a haircut.(I’m posting these literal minutes away from the season 3 release. Have fun everyone!)
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [326]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	cut my hair

Janai sat in the chair, her dark red hair gently around her face and down way below her shoulders. It laid straight, with the occasional curve and uneven hair, but that was the be expected. And even with her hair down, her long, pointy ears peaked out.

The elf had been long overdue for a haircut, last time she had gotten one was right before her and Amaya’s wedding, which was almost a year ago. Their anniversary was coming up, and the elf had decided that she wanted it cut by then.

One reason for not cutting it often was her background as a soldier. It was against her nature to let a stranger with sharp objects near her, especially so close to the back of her neck. She could not relax when thinking about it, especially after all those years fighting.

So, she had done the only logical thing, she had asked her wife.

And now, Amaya stood there beside her, scissor in hand, looking more nervous than she should have.

She put the scissor down at the table to be able to speak, and then began signing.

“Are you sure you want me to cut it? I’m not exactly,  _ familiar _ when it comes to hair, and there’s a huge chance I’ll ruin it. Frankly, I’m nervous as hell, I’ve never cut hair before.”

A small smile grew on Janai’s face before she answered.

“It’s fine Amaya. You’re the only person I trust to do this, and I will love the result no matter what happens, I promise. My hair is really in need of this.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. I will do my best, but only if you promise that you won’t use sunfire magic on me afterwards.”

“I promise. Now, could you please begin?”

“I would dear, but you haven’t told me how you want it yet, and I’m  _ not _ risking it when it comes to length.”


End file.
